


Beautiful Trauma

by GleefulSunflower



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Absent Parents, Anxiety, Beatrice becomes a youtuber...maybe, Body Image, Depression, Eating Disorders, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Musical Instruments, References to the Beatles, Self-Harm, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Vegetarians & Vegans, YouTube, not heather mills friendly, what else you want me to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: Beatrice Milly McCartney is dealing with many things at the tender age of 16 and is conflicted, especially when it comes to her mother. Beatrice also is suffering from mental health issues such as hints of an eating disorder, depression and anxiety. One more thing, her mother doesn’t want her to be in the spotlight and yet Paul and others notice her potential. Does she also want to post music on Youtube?





	Beautiful Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Beatrice in real life at time of writing has just turned 14, however in this fic I have aged her up slightly to just turned 16 because nature of the story. As you can tell I also don’t like Heather Mills and so you will not find nice stuff written about her.
> 
> In this fic there will be mentions of Heather Mills and Heather McCartney and there may be confusion overload but i’ll try my best to mention who is who. Oh why did Paul have to marry someone with same name as his eldest daughter. Future chapters will make things so complicated.
> 
> I might also change the title. Currently it is based on Pink's new song.

Beatrice was in her room writing down some song lyrics in a small journal. They were not any good songs but they were something that she hoped to work on when her mother was not around – which was quite a lot considering she was obsessed with her vegan cafes and doing various things relating to sport, reality shows and disability awareness. While staying with her mother she made sure that personal things were kept secret. Heather Mills was a known compulsive liar and would use things to her advantage even if it meant betraying the people she cared about most. So far she hadn’t done it to her daughter, but give it time. God being the daughter of two overachievers drove her potty sometimes, at least what her father did brought people happiness and joy to millions.

Being a Beatle child there were some expectations put upon her and she felt that pressure daily. She was getting regular text and email updates from her dad with pictures of how his recent tour was getting along, photos from Stella’s new fashion collection, updates on how Mary was getting on with her Vegan cook book and photography, James was recording a new album and Heather was doing something with homeware. She was pretty sure the only Beatle child that hadn’t done something remarkable was Lee – Ringo’s daughter. Though she could have done stuff if it wasn’t for the fact she had some kind of tumour or something. They haven’t really met, Beatrice has only met Dhani, Julian and Sean properly but she had been young. 

A few years she had a rebellious moment when she was going through her tomboy phase when her mum was insisting she should keep her hair long and beautiful. In the end she got a pair of scissors and cut her hair short, like really short. Her mother nearly had a heart attack and when her father heard about the haircut, he just laughed and mentioned how she acted like how he was when he was a teenager. Just don’t go roaming about Liverpool with a Teddy Boy anytime soon and bunk off school. Beatrice was confused about that comment but then recently read The Beatles Anthology book and things made sense. Beatrice was unsure if she regretted that haircut, but her hair was now near shoulder length and so did manage to grow back. 

Beatrice could hear her mother nearby and so went to hide her journal with songs in her rucksack. She was due to go live with her father for the next 8 weeks and was half packed. She would most likely see him in tour somewhere and live between The Hamptons and in Sussex. She really hoped that her dad would also take her to Abbey Road so he could watch him record his new album. Her mum had tried to shelter her as much as possible from things and it was very frustrating. She knew it was out of love but she wanted the experience of what the others had, even if they were just having fun on a bus or a boat surrounded by singers smoking weed. 

Beatrice looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, she just felt something was off. Especially since she hadn’t really got any decent curves like the others. It was true she was a late bloomer, but then she just.wanted.to.be.slim. Was that so much to ask for? Her mother kept saying how much of great model she was before her accident and saying how Beatrice needed to lose just a little bit more weight to get to that level. Then you just had to look at the models Stella uses for her shows. Feeling certain things on her body just made her feel ugly. She was even uglier though when she cut her hair, that was the start of some of her spiral. She’d managed to hide it well though. Although being compared to Shiloh Jolie-Pitt by the tabloids was not helpful. 

Dammit why did her brain act like this? Only ten minutes ago she was happily writing songs and then now her brain was making her feel anxious and depressed about certain things in her life. She would have to skip lunch and say she had something already. It would only be this vegan thing that her mother made. She wasn’t keen on vegan food (at least what her mother gave her) and preferred the food that her father made from one of Linda’s recipes. 

Beatrice wiped her eyes and quickly went to her laptop so she could vent her frustrations on social media. While she wouldn’t post this on somewhere like Twitter or Facebook, she would be posting this under an alias on Tumblr. She loved how you could just hide yourself in that side despite how annoying Tumblr staff could be. Her url at the moment was “hornetwithabuzz”, yeah it wasn’t the best but she would change it at some point. She just said her name was B. It was the most imaginative thing she could come up with. A few minutes later after writing on her blog her feelings she then picked up her stuff which she needed to take to her dad’s house and then went downstairs. She knew her mother might have difficulty with her bag due to her prosthetic leg and so saved her the hassle. 

Heather was in the kitchen doing some work and looked around to see her teenage daughter bring down her case and smiled, her daughter was always considerate on how she may be when it came to her leg. The first and only time she had helped her daughter with her case ended up with her leg falling off halfway down and there was nearly an accident. Since then Beatrice either did her herself or got help from someone else such as the nanny. “Bea, thank you darling. The car to take you to either to Sussex or Heathrow will be here in about ten minutes – I forgot where you’ll be staying the first week as Paul is on the final leg of his tour. I would come and see you off but I’ve got a conference call any moment now about some reality show and it is important.” Despite the money she got in the divorce settlement, majority of it was for Beatrice and her education. Paul’s lawyer made sure of that. Most of the money she got outside of Paul was from her reality show appearances, VBites or talks she gave. It managed to get her a nice house in Brighton, but she needed more and that is what the conference call was about. Her daughter was old enough to look after herself. Heather was at that age. Wasn’t like Beatrice would be on her own, there would be the driver that they knew very well. “Oh Bea, don’t forget to eat something on the way, here have a snack.” She passed her daughter some vegan granola bar. 

Beatrice looked at her mother with anger but tried to hide it. Why did her mother have to act like this and be distant? She would have thought that she would come first rather than some Skype meeting that could have been rescheduled for when the driver would come. She knew the driver would come at this time and had been booked weeks in advance. This meeting got booked what…few days ago? Beatrice wouldn’t even be seeing her mother over the Summer except for the odd face time or Skype call. Would have thought other parents would care more. Her father did, hell even Nancy did and she was Beatrice’s step mother. Hmm maybe Arlen would be there? 

Sighing she grabbed the granola bar, grabbed her rucksack full of things including her notebook, laptop and other electrical items and then her suitcase and then walked out of the door where she found her driver waiting for Beatrice who helped her put the suitcase in the car. She didn’t need a lot as there were other items of clothing wherever her dad lived. He made sure of that. Getting comfortable in the back seat (she always felt uncomfortable sitting next to the driver), she asked where about he would be taking her. “Your step mother is at Cavendish and, so you’ll be there for two days and then I pick you two up again in a few days time to take you to the airport. You’ll then go on Hamptons where your father will meet you. He’s just finishing the US leg of his tour.” 

Beatrice gave a nod hoping he would see it. So, they won’t be at the farm just yet but will be at least in London for two days. She was slightly glad as she would be able to go into dad’s little music studio for a bit and just play around tinkering with some of his instruments. Yes, they did have others in all the other houses he owned, but Cavendish had history. However, Beatrice learned a while ago that she was not aloud to touch certain guitars as they had value and were some of the first his father owned. Though some were at various rock and roll museums on loan. She was aloud to use a few of his most recent purchases though and it was very helpful that Beatrice was also left handed – not that she could play a guitar very well. Beatrice looked at her phone and realised that with the amount of traffic on the roads right now it will take over two hours to get there, so she put on some classical music (her tastes were varied) and then went to have a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, subscribe, give kudos and all that stuff. It builds up my confidence when I see a notification in my inbox showing that.


End file.
